roguelandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Weapons
There are 6 basic weapon types that can be crafted at the Gear Forge: Swords, Lances, Guns, Cannons, Gauntlets & Staffs. Recipes only include emblems of the same tier, and you can't have two of the same emblems. Recipes consist of the following: B'''=Bug, '''P=Plant, M'''=Monster Part & '''O=Ore, See Loot for more detail. Each type of weapon follows a pattern, for example for each tier the two possible recipes for swords will be O''', '''P, M''' & '''O, B''', '''M. Equipment Quality There are four tiers of equipment quality: Normal (Grey), Rare (Blue), Epic (Purple) and Legendary (Gold). Rare, Epic & Legendary give a boost to each non-zero stat by +3,+6 & +9 respectively. See Gear Forge for more details. Max Equip stat formula = (base stat x 10) + rarity. For example, a piece of equipment that has a +5 bonus to FTH at level 1 will instead give +50 FTH at level 10; if it is Rare, the level 1 and level 10 bonuses are instead +8 and +53, respectively. Equipment Level See Gear Chalice for more details. Ultimate Weapons See Ultimate Weapons for more details. Equipment Mods See Equipment Mods for more details. Swords Swords are the basic melee weapon type. Damage scales with Strength. Lances Lances are melee weapons which cause the player to charge forward upon attacking. Damage scales with Strength. Crafting Pattern: O''', '''M, P''' & '''O, M''', '''B. Guns Guns are the basic ranged weapon type, firing a small projectile that lasts for 0.5 seconds. Damage scales with Dexterity. As with most ranged weapons, gun projectiles always ignore terrain, but usually disappear when they hit an enemy. Crafting Pattern: P''', '''O, M'''& '''M, O''', '''B Cannons Cannons fire a large projectile that causes the character to be pushed back slightly. Damage scales with Dexterity, and like gun projectiles, cannon projectiles last for 0.5 seconds. As with most ranged weapons, cannon projectiles always ignore terrain, but usually disappear when they hit an enemy. Crafting Pattern: P''', '''M, O''' & '''M, B''', '''O Gauntlets Gauntlets fire a projectile to a random point about the player for 0.5 seconds, then shoots where aimed for 0.5 seconds. Damage scales with Magic. As with most ranged weapons, gauntlet projectiles always ignore terrain, but usually disappear when they hit an enemy. Crafting Pattern: M''', '''O, P''' & '''B, O''', '''M Staves Staffs fire projectiles which follow your cross-hair after firing and pierce through enemies. Damage scales with (Faith/4). As with most ranged weapons, staff projectiles also ignore terrain. Crafting Pattern: M''', '''P, O''' & '''B, M''', '''O Uncraftable Some Weapons cannot be crafted and must be obtained as a rare drop from some monsters. These items have rarities like the craftable weapons (Grey, Blue, Purple, Gold). 4th Age weapons obtained from Quest Prizes always come in Legendary (Gold) quality. Weapons obtained from use of a Creation Machine are also listed here, even though they are technically crafted, just not at the Gear Forge. The three 4th Age weapons from the Creation Machine, like their Quest Prize brethren, allways appear as Legendary (Gold) quality. The MEGA WEAPON, being a special weapon only obtained through the Galactic Fleet storyline, has its own page. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Crafting